Self-administering medication via hypodermic needle and syringe has advantages and disadvantages, respectively. Self-administration of medication allows the user or individual to avoid visiting the doctor at a hospital or office, thereby saving the user or individual time and expenses, as well as reducing exposure to illness(es) that may be passed between patients in a waiting area. Self-administration also permits the user or individual ready access to the medication in case of an emergency, such as with a diabetic that may be in need of an immediate dose of insulin. Conversely, many individuals are not confident in the handling and usage of hypodermic needle and syringe devices. This lack of confidence is heightened if an injury or impairment occurs to the user, including the loss of vision and/or hand-eye coordination or general motor skills.
Several apparatuses and/or methods have been proposed to improve the use of hypodermic needle and syringe devices, including various holders and stabilizers, to accommodate the impairment(s) an individual may suffer from—poor vision; hand tremors; general nervousness or anxiety from the sight or use of needles. However, the various improvements previously presented fail to disclose the embodiments disclosed and claimed herein, including the constituent elements and the arrangement of elements disclosed and contemplated. As such, the embodiments disclosed and claimed herein provide an unanticipated and nonobvious improvement, and fulfill a need in providing confidence to individuals that may self-administer medication or aid in the self-administration of medication to others (such as children or other elderly or impaired individuals). Applicant is unaware of any apparatus, device, method or disclosure that describes the embodiments disclosed and claimed herein.